<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mad Man Did It by Aliceinthetardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845542">The Mad Man Did It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinthetardis/pseuds/Aliceinthetardis'>Aliceinthetardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Character Death, brothers til the end, mentions of arg wilbur stuff because I'm weak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinthetardis/pseuds/Aliceinthetardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had already mourned for each other before coming into this battle. “I know. Any final request?”  </p>
<p>Wilbur hesitated. “Stay with me?”  </p>
<p>Techno sighed quick and dramatic. “This is so awkward, I actually had somewhere else to be” </p>
<p>This got a rough laugh from the dying brother. “Oh stop, you dumb bastard” The pair smiled, and techno gave Wilbur’s hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>“I’m here. I’ll stay"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mad Man Did It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to be a hero Tommy? Then die like one!” Techno screamed out at his brother, in victory, in anger, in frustration at the situation they were in. The sting of betrayal from pogtopia was fresh but the smell of a burnt L’manburg in the air brought him some satisfaction. </p>
<p>“Techno, please don’t-” Tommy couldn’t even finish his plea as Techno placed the final darkened skull atop of the screaming sand.  </p>
<p>As the three wither skulls laid on top of the pile of sand, that contorted and twisted with the screams of a thousand souls, all the elements involved begin to pulse and glow. The creature emitted a sickening sensation that reached in the depths of everyone’s stomach.  </p>
<p>The screaming sand began to twist and recede as ribs and spines started to take shape which connected to the skulls atop.  All of the Wither monsters rose in the air, screaming and glowing as they did. The immortal summoning phase would be over soon, and then they would attack.  </p>
<p>Techno turned, a wicked grin on his face as he watched the shock and fear of his former companions. His gaze scanned over the crowd, finally resting on that of his father. They locked eyes, one looking much more sorrowful then the other. The look in Philza eye’s told Techno all he needed to know </p>
<p>The Withers let out an awful roar and explosive wave of thunder as they barreled forward towards his enemies. Techno took a hold of his triton and rode it thru the air towards the back of the election podium. The Withers should keep them busy enough for Techno to take a moment, then he would go back to causing chaos. </p>
<p>He came around the back of the ruined election podium, he could have tritioned thru the front but were the fun in that. The black stone blocking the entrance only took a small push before it toppled to the side. </p>
<p>“Dad?” The voice croaked out, sounding confused and tired. Techno was prepared for the scene in front of him, but it didn’t make it any less sad. Wilbur laid at the edge of a drop off, a view to the broken city- their victory. His own sword stayed sticking out his gut, moving ever so slightly with each struggled breath. </p>
<p>“No, Sorry to disappoint” Techno’s heels clicked on the stone floor as he walked over to his brother’s broken body. </p>
<p>“Ah Techno. Never a disappointment” Techno sat at Wilbur side, taking care not to sit on his cape. Wilbur eyes were distant, skin pale, and blood pooling under him. No words were passed between them, only labored breaths and the distant sound of chaos </p>
<p>“I did it, Techno, I did it, I’m finally free” Wilbur smiled, the most joyful and genuine smile that Techno had seen of him in a while. </p>
<p>“I see that” Techno smiled just the slightest in response. “They betrayed me Wilbur” </p>
<p>“I know. I’m so sorry” Wilbur blindly tried to reach for Techno’s hand. Techno allowed it, both brother’s hands were slick with blood, one of others and one of their own. </p>
<p>“Nothing will grow here ever again. We won” Techno felt a weak squeeze from Wilbur’s hand.  </p>
<p>“Yeah- We won” A wet cough came from his chest and throat- jostling the sword in his midsection and resulting in a silent scream. “This is it- This is my last one” </p>
<p>Techno knew this, they had already mourned for each other before coming into this battle. “I know. Any final request?”  </p>
<p>Wilbur hesitated. “Stay with me?”  </p>
<p>Techno sighed quick and dramatic. “This is so awkward, I actually had somewhere else to be” </p>
<p>This got a rough laugh from the dying brother. “Oh stop, you dumb bastard” The pair smiled, and techno gave Wilbur’s hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>“I’m here. I’ll stay” The two passed the time with small talk, only initiated by Wilbur. </p>
<p>“You-You remember that time we sparred?” </p>
<p>“The time I let you win or every other time” another weak laugh from Wilbur </p>
<p>“The time I had to go save Jim Jam afterwards” There was deafening silence from techno, as Wilbur's hand started to slip from his grasp. </p>
<p>“. . . Techno?” Techno snapped back at Wilbur’s call, squeezing his hand in response. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Yeah I remember Jim Jam. Whatever happened to him?” </p>
<p>“I think dad ate him” </p>
<p>A moment of silence as Techno enjoyed the sound of chaos in the background, it brought a smile to his face. </p>
<p>“Dad left, after he stabbed me” </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s protecting Tommy from the big scary monsters” </p>
<p>“Tommy and you were always his favorites” </p>
<p>The conversations became fewer and farther between as Wilbur life started to fade. </p>
<p>“I’m so cold” Wilbur allowed this weakness only to be seen by Techno. He wasn’t sure how no one else noticed, the way Wilbur would tremble even in the heat of summer, how he would zone out for hours, the gaps in memory, the glint of insanity in his eyes. </p>
<p>He wasn’t one to judge, each of the siblings craved power beyond their reach. Technoblade with his blood god, Wilbur with whatever this curse was. He wouldn’t be shocked if Tommy had a secret he was taking to the grave. This was his curse to bare till the end, but if there was a way to make it slightly more bearably it was worth a shot. </p>
<p>“I know” Techno carefully took off his cape and sat it to the side. He looked at the sword sticking out of his brother and thought only for a second.  </p>
<p>“Sorry” It was time. Techno pulled Wilbur's sword out without a word of warning. He sure Wilbur reaction would have been more intense if he wasn’t on death bed, instead it was a pain gasped and a shudder, but he seemed more- relaxed afterwards. </p>
<p>Techno took the cape and gently draped it over Wilbur, in a false attempt to ‘warm him up’. </p>
<p>“Thanks” From the way the words barely carried and the distant look in his eyes, Techno knew it wouldn’t be long. </p>
<p>“Of course, gotta look after my little brother” </p>
<p>Technoblade stood, taking the bloodied sword in hand and leaving Wilbur to rest.  </p>
<p>“See you on the other side” The words were so faint, as Wilbur used his last breath. Techno refused to shed a tear but smiled down at him </p>
<p>“See you on the other side”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two fics so shortly after each other! don't expect that too often. This one is shorter then the others but the brother Chaos dynamic is something I love dearly. I really wanted to write Techno being at Wilbur's side in the end. Also getting to write a Wither summoning was a plus :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>